Où que tu ailles, j'irai
by Ejes
Summary: Suis-je vraiment mort? Sans elle? Pete est parti. Envolé, littéralement. Comment survit-il, sans Tazusa? Et elle?


**Je vous demande d'imaginer, un court instant. Quand Pete s'en va, il devient humain, peu de temps, et peut retrouver Tazu-nee. Il a perdu du temps, bien trop, et il ne leurs reste que quelques secondes avant les adieux... *pour que vous situiez bien que l'histoire n'est pas identique..***

* * *

Les portes du Paradis, le vingt-trois décembre 2006.

J'ignore totalement pourquoi j'ai du mourir au bout de cent jours. Et j'ignore si c'est un bien ou un mal, tout ce temps passé avec Tazusa. Créer des liens avec une personne fait mal, quand on doit partir. Et je l'ai fait. Je suis parti, l'ai abandonnée, seule, sur la glace, comme je l'avais fait avec mes parents lors de mon dernier vol. Je l'ai laissée, sans avoir savoir ce qu'elle allait me dire. Mais bon sang, je le savais ! Moi aussi, Sakurano Tazusa, je t'aime de toutes mes forces. Plus que la raison ne le permet, d'ailleurs.

Les portes du Paradis s'ouvrent. Ah, ces maudites portes, comme je les hais ! C'est une frontière entre mon amour et moi-même. La même voix divine, si mystérieuse, surgit.

-Alors, ton séjour t'a plu ?

Je ne réponds pas. Quelque chose de froid coule sur ma joue. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Quelle idée avais-je eu, aussi ! Mon dernier vol, le vol de ma mort.

Celui qui m'avait fait rejoindre Tazusa.

Ma belle, si belle, Tazusa. Ses cheveux couleur prune, son sourire radieux, son air fâché… Tout m'attire en elle. Je suis resté dans son corps longtemps. Cent jours. Longtemps ? Un délai trop court. Il ne devrait jamais y avoir de limites à l'amour. Voilà une pensée ridicule.

-En général, les gens, même tristes, sont béats d'admiration devant ce lieu. Pas toi.

Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, oh grand Dieu. Laissez-moi rejoindre ma belle. Par pitié.

-Si je n'aime pas, retournerai-je sur Terre ?

-Je t'ai déjà offert un vœu, Pete Pumps. N'exagère pas trop. Je te souhaite la bienvenue au Paradis !

Le Paradis. Je réalise que sans _elle_, le paradis serait terrible. Et qu'avec _elle_, l'enfer serait mon plus beau délice.

L'éternité promet d'être insupportable. Pitié, laissez-moi la rejoindre !

Paris, le dix-huit mars 2007.

« _Pete ? Mais… Je peux te toucher… Je peux te voir à la perfection… Où est ton auréole ?_

_-Recalé à l'examen d'entrée._

_Sa moue rieuse me fâcha. _

_-Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_Il reprit un ton grave. Je ne me lassais pas d'observer ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air si réel que ma main se posa délicatement sur sa joue avant que je ne m'en aperçoive. Sa peau était chaude à mon contact._

_-J'ai eu le droit à un vœu, pour mes derniers instants. Devenir humain._

_On avait perdu du temps, déjà. Beaucoup trop. Les cloches de minuit sonnaient déjà. Il m'enlaça, très fort, et je me laissais faire. Je lui rendait tendrement son étreinte, lorsqu'il perdit de la consistance._

_-Pete, non ! Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il reprit son auréole. Il commença à voler. Vite. Vite, Sakurano-San. Dépêche-toi. Dis lui. Vite !_

_-Pete, je…_

_Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues._

_-S'il te plaît, pour notre dernier instant commun, souris moi._

_-Où vas-tu ? _

_Il osa prendre un air triste, alors qu'il m'avait ordonné de sourire._

_-Je vais là où tu risques de ne pas me retrouver. Adieu, Tazusa._

_Il disparut, au moment où les mots franchirent mes lèvres._

_-Je t'aime. »_

-Tazu-nee ! Tazu-nee ! Tu as encore cauchemardé !

Yōko me secoue avec force. Je lui gratifie un sourire timide en frottant mes yeux pour faire disparaître mes larmes. Chaque fois qu'une compétition approche, je fais ce même rêve dramatique. Ce même souvenir. Chaque jour, en m'éveillant, mon premier mot est _son_ nom. Et chaque nuit, quand je parle dans mon sommeil, je le répète encore et encore. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'espère un mauvais rêve, qu'il sera là avec sa voix et ses sarcasmes habituels, prêt à me faire parler toute seule… Chaque matin, la voix dans ma tête s'est éteinte.

-J'en ai marre, Tazu-nee.

Je haussai les sourcils. Ma douce Yōko prends une mine fâchée. Je la regarde avec curiosité. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire ?

-Il y a cent quatre-vingt cinq jours exactement, tu es devenue… Différente. Étrange. Tu parlais toute seule, insultais le Coach… J'ignore ce qui t'as pris. Tout à commencé depuis ton échec, le treize septembre. On a pensé que ta chute t'avais causé un traumatisme léger, ce qui te faisais parler seule. Puis, depuis Turin, le vingt-trois novembre, cent jours plus tard, il y a quatre-vingt-cinq jours, alors que tu étais à une place respectable, tu es redevenue à moitié normale. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, mais tu ne parlais plus toute seule. Toute la journée, je me suis sentie soulagée, en te voyant rentrée avec un esprit clair. Enfin, la nuit-même, tu t'es mise à pleurer, je t'entendais. Je suis venue te voir. Tu étais roulée en boule, dans ta couverture, et tu t'es mise à hurler. « Pete », voilà ce que tu criais. Tu le suppliais de revenir te hanter. Tu te débattais comme un diable pour t'échapper de ce cauchemar, alors je t'ai réveillée. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je t'ai entendue, _avant_. Quand tu parlais seule, tu parlais à un dénommé Pete. Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit.

Entendre son prénom de la bouche de quelqu'un me ramène les larmes aux yeux. Je pleure pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais Yōko n'esquisse pas un geste pour me consoler. Elle attends.

-Désolée, petite sœur. Je te jure que si je pouvais, je te le dirais. Mais je ne peux pas… C'est trop douloureux.

Vexée, elle me tourne le dos et s'enfuit de la chambre. Je dois me lever, et me préparer.

Je n'aime pas cette chambre. L'odeur étrange de la lessive, les draps soyeux me laissent le même désagrément qu'à Turin.

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne plus évoquer ce lieu._

Je n'aime pas Paris. Sa tour Eiffel m'intrigue quelques peu, mais elle est vraiment laide, cette dame de fer.

Je m'habille. La compétition à lieu aujourd'hui. Je vais voir le coach.

-Je fais quoi, pour ma performance libre ?

-Je sais ! Son visage s'illumina, heureux que je lui pose enfin la question. J'avais refait un programme pathétique sur une musique triste. Il ne l'aimait pas. Moi non plus.

-Ton programme de la serveuse était si beau. A Turin, on aurait cru que tu étais réellement heureuse de le faire bien, comme si ta vie en dépendais.

_Pas la mienne, la _sienne_. Et ça n'a rien changé, d'ailleurs._

-Fais-là. Si tu t'en rappelles, car il est temps de t'en soucier le jour même !

Je hausse les épaules. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne comprend déjà pas les larmes de nouveau naissantes dans mes yeux.

-Va pour la serveuse, alors. Ma voix tremble et manque d'assurance. Tant pis.

Il m'emmène à la patinoire. Yōko boude. Je la comprend, en même temps. Elle est là pour moi dans les moments difficiles, alors que je refuse de lui expliquer.

Je passe en dernière, en performance libre. Dès le début, quand la musique commence, je m'effondre à terre.

-Sakurano Tazusa !

Une équipe médicale arrive. Je n'ai rien, rien du tout. Je suis pourtant en larmes.

-Pardon, Coach. Je ne peux pas. Pas cette chorégraphie-là.

-Tu as du temps avant ton prochain passage. Que veux tu faire ?

Une idée, mauvaise et folle, traverse mon cerveau. Je suis vraiment désolée, Coach. Je t'aime, Yōko.

-J'aimerai aller en haut de la tour Eiffel.

Le coach est surpris, mais il acquiesce. Quel culot ! Il aurait du refuser, m'interdire cette idée ridicule. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai encore le temps de reculer.

Je suis en haut de l'horreur de monument. Un avion passe à cet instant, et mon idée refleurit à nouveau.

-J'aimerai être seule un instant, Coach.

Il recule, puis descends lentement les escaliers. Il ne me voit pas.

Je me penche par la balustrade, pour sentir l'air frais sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande goulée d'air. Ce que c'est agréable, de voler !

Les portes du Paradis, le dix-huit mars 2007.

-Non ! J'hurle. Plusieurs personnes, plusieurs morts sursautent.

J'étais penché au dessus d'un étrange appareil dont le système rappelait une sorte de GPS. Sauf qu'il permettait de surveiller les personnes.

-Tu voles, Sakurano-San. Avais-je murmuré un court instant avant.

Puis j'ai compris. Tazusa ne vole pas. Elle tombe. Je m'effondre à terre. Ma seule raison de ne pas être fou vient de disparaître à jamais.

Les suicidaires vont en enfer, avais-je appris autrefois.

-Eh, toi, là, le blondinet qui gémit. J'ai commandé un… quelque chose, et je crois que le colis vient d'arriver. Ça te dirait d'aller ouvrir le portail ?

Je soupire. Fais-ceci, fais-cela, Dieu nous prend pour de vulgaires esclaves. Je me lève et titube un instant. J'ai du mal à voir où je vais, mon regard étant brouillé par mes larmes.

J'ouvre le portail. Le livreur me dévisage.

-C'est pourquoi ?

J'aurais voulu une voix sèche et cassante, mais celle-ci n'est qu'un mince filet de son tremblant.

Le livreur me fonce dessus, mais par une sorte d'intuition, je ne bouge pas. Lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrent avant de se déposer sur les miennes, je n'esquisse pas un geste. Comment avais-je pu confondre ma belle, ma magnifique Tazusa avec un vulgaire livreur ?

Sa main essuie mes larmes, et elle me fait le plus beau sourire du monde. Je veux retourner à ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Elle pose sa main sur ma poitrine pour me stopper, et me murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix malicieuse.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Pete Pumps. Je t'ai retrouvé.

_End._

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions? Reviews, please.**


End file.
